


Best Laid Plans

by ArabellaFaith



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childhood Friends, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaFaith/pseuds/ArabellaFaith
Summary: Yuri Plisetski is fucked. Literally.  The sternly worded notice from Population Control was his last warning that he needed to either be mated or register at an Omega house for breeding. The idea of being paired off with some strange Alpha makes him sick, but what other option does he have?Then Otabek turns up out of the blue like a knight in shining leather, willing to give Yuri a bonding mark. All he asks is that they take a shot at a real relationship.  Really, it's almost too good to be true. Good things don't just fall into Yuri's lap.  But maybe this time, it did...





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my long awaited ABO fic... Or most of it, anyways. I originally planned for this story to be much longer, with a mildly angsty plot that delved deeper into their back stories, but since I keep getting distracted I thought I'd wrap up this first part as a stand alone fic and then when I get steam back for this AU I can always add a second part to it.
> 
> Until then, enjoy self indulgent, shameless smut and other fluffy filth XD

Yuri was fucked.

 

Literally.

 

His twenty first birthday had come and gone, and now the polite and prompting letters from Population Control about his ‘duty’ and the service he could do the world had become thinly veiled orders.  If he wasn’t mated within the next week, he was going to be taken to an Omega house and paired up with an Alpha willing to breed him.

 

Of course, the letters pointed out unhelpfully, once he’d completed his part in fighting underpopulation and produced a kid, he was free to go his merry way ( _ Though if you choose to stay and conceive a second child, you will be provided a handsome stipend for your service!) _  They would even take the brat off his hands if he didn’t want to raise it - though Yuri knew that wasn’t common.

 

It wasn’t meant to be a cruel system.  Every measure had been taken to ensure that Omegas weren’t being taken advantage of, and that they had ample opportunity to choose a partner on their own.  Even the Alphas being studded out at the Omega houses weren’t  _ all _ a bunch of domineering over-sexed assholes.  Caring for Omegas was literally written in their DNA.  But that didn’t make it any easier of a pill for Yuri to swallow.

 

For the first time, he began to regret the fact that he hadn’t taken JJ up on his offer to give him a secondary mating mark.  JJ was a dick, but wouldn’t it have been better to deal with someone he knew than some stranger? But the idea of letting  _ JJ _ breed him made Yuri shudder.  Not to mention that while Yuri didn’t care for JJ’s mate, he didn’t like the idea of coming between a bonded pair.

 

Which left him without an Alpha he could mate with.  Which meant that in - Yuri checked the date on the letter - less than a week, he was expected to make plans for an extended stay at his local Omega house.

 

Fucked.  Literally.

 

***

 

It was another two weeks before they sent someone after him.  Yuri had noticed the stern faced Beta waiting outside his apartment and hauled ass the opposite direction.  He didn’t know what force the man was authorized to use - after all, this was supposed to be a  _ civilized  _ event - but he didn’t want to find out.

 

Trying to control his panic, he thought of where he could go.  Victor and Yuuri would take him in, no questions asked, but while they would be sympathetic to his reluctance, they couldn’t really understand it.  They would push him to just go to the Omega house if he didn’t want a mate. And he couldn’t bring himself to admit to them that at this point, he would  _ rather _ have a mate than some stranger knotting him.

 

He wondered, briefly, what Yuuri would say if he asked him for a secondary mating mark.  Yuuri probably wouldn’t say anything, actually. He’d be too shocked. But Victor would flip, despite how much he cared for Yuri.  The idea of sharing his Alpha would be abhorrent to him. Not that Yuri ever  _ would _ ask.

 

Fruitless wonderings aside, Yuri needed a plan.  He needed a place to go, Somewhere that wasn’t connected to him in any way, where he could have just a little more time to figure out what the hell he was going to do.  He was sure he could find an Alpha willing to mark him if he just had a little more time-

 

“Yura?”

 

Yuri turned towards the voice, eyes narrowed.  No one called him that. No one except-

 

“Otabek Altin?”

 

“What are you doing?”  Otabek tucked the packet in his hand inside his leather jacket and tipped his head to see what Yuri had been looking at.  Yuri put his back to the wall, just in case the Population Control worker saw him.

 

“Nothing!”

 

“Is something wrong?”  Otabek craned his head a little further, and his brow furrowed.  “Is that person bothering you?”

 

“Nope!”  Yuri fought the urge to look back and see if he’d been spotted.

 

“Are you sure?  Because they’re coming this way.”

 

“ _ Fuck!” _

 

“Do you need help?”

 

Yuri wanted to snarl at him.  He hadn’t laid eyes on Otabek Altin in ten years, and he was just offering to help Yuri as if they were friends or something.  Damn Alpha instincts.

 

Oh.

 

_ Oh! _

 

“Yura, do you need my help?”

 

Yuri leaned in, ignoring the way Otabek’s eyes widened, and inhaled deeply.  Unmated Alpha. With a smile, Yuri looked back up. “Yeah, I really do.”

 

***

 

“You want me to  _ what? _ ”  Otabek looked torn between wanting to jump across the table and mount Yuri right there and wanting to run away as fast as he could.

 

“Mate me,” Yuri repeated clearly, as though Otabek was having trouble understanding the language.  “I can guarantee that I won’t be any hassle to you. All I need is your mark to get Population Control off my back, and then you’ll be free to do whatever the hell you want.  I won’t make any kind of a fuss if you give someone else a secondary mating mark later on, I won’t ask you to take care of me in any way-”

 

“What about your heats?” Otabek interrupted, scowling.

 

Yuri shifted, unsure for the first time since he’d come up with this mad scheme.  “You’d have to see me through the first one that the marking sets off. After that, I can find other ways-”

 

“Other Alphas, you mean,” Otabek growled.

 

“ _ Neither _ of us will have claims on each other, so I don’t plan to be celibate the rest of my life, but I  _ meant _ suppressants or - or toys-” Yuri felt his face heating and took a large drink of his coffee.  It was still scalding hot, but he didn’t flinch.

 

“Suppressants won’t erase your heats, Yura.  They’ll lessen them somewhat, but you’ll still be miserable - worse than you’ve ever experienced them because you’ll be mated but without your Alpha.  They wouldn’t just be anemorrhea, you’d go into full estrus.” 

 

Yuri threw his hands up in the air.  “Then I’ll find some Alpha to spend them with!  What difference does it make?”

 

“Why not just go to the Omega house, if you’re willing to do that?”

 

“Because once we get this first heat out of the way, I’ll have three months to find one on my own and get to fucking  _ know _ them instead of just being tied to a bed and taking whatever knot happens to be next in line!”

 

Otabek grimaced and his knuckles went white around his glass.  He was silent for a long time, struggling with some inner demons Yuri couldn’t begin to guess at.  “Why me?” he finally asked.

 

“Because I’m desperate, Beka.  I told you, I was supposed to be either mated or at the Omega house more than a week ago.  I don’t know any unmated Alphas. I was trying to figure out where the fuck I could hide when you showed up like a knight in shining - uh, leather.  Because I  _ know _ you, and I can  _ choose _ you.  I’m not asking you to commit to me.  If you just mark me I’ll find some way to make the rest of it work.  Please, Otabek.” Yuri’s voice cracked a little on the word  _ please. _  It wasn’t one that he used often, and he wasn’t happy to use it now.  But he truly couldn’t see any other options. He would plead if it would keep him from the Omega house.

 

“Why-” Otabek stopped, wetting his lower lip quickly and then running his hand through his hair.  “Why  _ not _ me, then?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“For the rest of it.  You said what you wanted was someone you know.  You know me. Why not just stay, after the first heat?  We got along well enough as kids. And you wouldn’t have to try and find someone else or make due on your own.  You could just…”

 

“Are you asking me to  _ live _ with you?  Like a real mated pair?”

 

Otabek lifted one shoulder in a shrug, as if he didn’t care what Yuri decided, but the way he bit his lip gave away his nerves.  “I don’t expect you to keep house, or whatever. You’re still  _ you. _  But we could - try.  If we’re already mated, why not?”

 

Yuri thought about it.  Really, it seemed too easy.  Otabek showed up at just the right moment to save him, and was now offering to actually be his mate?  Someone he hadn’t seen in a decade, for all that they’d been almost friends as kids. Good things did not just fall into Yuri’s lap.  They never had. The very idea that finally something might have, made him suspicious as hell.

 

But he thought of the way Otabek had said, ‘you’re still  _ you’ _ .  Otabek knew him well enough to say that.  Knew that Yuri wouldn’t be some little house Omega for him, knew that Yuri was brash and sarcastic and stubborn.  That alone was enough.

 

“I’m willing to try,” he hedged, forcing himself to be realistic, despite the hope seeding itself inside his chest.  “We can move you in with me or me in with you until the second heat hits, and see how it goes. Then either of us can call it quits if it isn’t working.  Fair?”

 

“Fair,” Otabek agreed with what sounded like a relieved breath.

 

Yuri took another drink of his coffee, this time a far smaller one that did not scald his tongue.  “Hey Beka?”

 

“Mm?”

 

“Once the panic goes away, I’m going to want to know why you’d even  _ want _ more with me, but for now… thanks.  Just - thanks for this.”

 

Otabek lifted one corner of his mouth.  To anyone else, it would hardly look like a smile at all.  Yuri knew it was practically a grin for Otabek. “My pleasure,” he said with a laugh.

 

***

 

It turned out, Otabek was fucking  _ rich _ .  The house he’d bought when he moved to the country two months before was ten times the size of Yuri’s shoebox apartment, so it was the obvious choice for them to live at Otabek’s house instead of Yuri’s.  The down side was that it was across town from Yuri’s part time job at the convenience store.

 

Yuri could practically  _ feel _ Otabek wanting to offer to cover all the bills so Yuri didn’t have to work, but he was smart enough not to voice the thought out loud.  Yuri wasn’t going to be some kept Omega. Plus, he wanted his own money in case this went south. Yes, he liked Otabek fine, but it had been a long time since they’d really known each other, and people could change.

 

As it turned out, Otabek did his work from home, so he had the free time to drive Yuri to and from his job.  At first, Yuri had scoffed at Otabek making so much money for sitting at home and transcribing books, but when he got a look at the multitude of languages Otabek had to work with and be able to accurately translate, his head spun.  No, Otabek definitely earned his money.

 

Otabek cleared two days from his schedule to move Yuri in, but they ended up needing less than one.  Yuri had downsized to bare necessities when his grandfather had died the year before, only keeping one or two sentimental items and forcing himself to get rid of the rest.  It was all boxed up and transported to Otabek’s in a matter of hours. Everything fit neatly into the guest room that Otabek had given him, and then there wasn’t much to do but, well,  _ start _ .

 

Yuri would have rather waited, and Otabek was willing, but neither of them knew exactly how Population Control would react if Yuri was living with an Alpha but not yet mated.  Normally PC was very careful not to rush couples, but with Yuri already so far past his deadline, they didn’t want to take any risks. It was better to just get it over with, and then Yuri could go to the PC office, get his mating mark recorded, and be officially in the clear.

 

It was the most rational choice.  Which was why, the evening after Yuri moved into Otabek’s, he was sitting in Otabek’s room feeling very reasonable - but not very calm.

 

Otabek had gotten a phone call from his boss after dinner, and Yuri had taken the opportunity to stow away in the bedroom.  He didn’t really want to talk about this. He’d gotten more than he could have asked for in finding Otabek. His estrus wouldn’t have to be chemically induced and it wouldn’t be some nameless Alpha knotting him.  It would be someone he  _ knew, _ someone he’d known since he was a child.  Someone he was comfortable being vulnerable with, despite how long it had been since they’d seen each other last.

 

He knew that the onset of mating heat affected every Omega differently, but he’d heard of Omegas who turned into mewling, needy little animals, desperate for their holes to be filled.  The idea of letting a stranger see him like that made him nauseous. Yuri had seen Otabek cry so hard he’d almost wet himself once when they were kids. That helped him face the idea that he might be a desperate, begging mess with him.

 

And really, the thought of sex with Otabek wasn’t unappealing.  Not at all. Otabek had grown almost half again as tall since Yuri had seen him last, and despite his sedentary job, his body was packed with sleek muscle.  The bowl cut he’d sported as a kid had been traded in favor of a rakish undercut. Perhaps the only thing that hadn’t changed at all were his dark, slanted eyes - and Yuri couldn’t say he minded that.

 

So no, the sex itself didn’t worry him.  And he was certain that if Otabek was even half decent in bed, then Yuri would enjoy himself.  He’d had sex before, even sex with Alphas - though their knots hadn’t inflated, of course - and he knew what to do to make it good.  Really, there wasn’t any reason for Yuri to be nervous. The bite might hurt a bit, and he wasn’t sure he would like the way a knot felt, but those were minor inconveniences.

 

There was absolutely no reason for him to-

 

-to jump like a startled doe when Otabek opened the door.  Yuri bit the inside of his cheek hard to punish himself for the cowardly reaction.

 

“Yura?”  Otabek stopped on the threshold and looked around, as if checking to make sure he’d come into the right room.  “What are you-”

 

“I thought we could-”  Yuri gestured to the bed.

 

“Oh.”  Otabek swallowed audibly.  “We should talk more, first-”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Yuri interrupted.  “Let’s just  _ do _ it.”

 

Otabek frowned.  “That’s not a good idea.”

 

“Why not?  We both know what needs to happen.  We can just skip the awkward discussion and get this over with.  Then everything can go back to normal.”

 

“Yura-”  Otabek took a halting step into the room, his lips still turned into a frown, though the edges of it had softened with concern.  “Do you know what’s going to happen?”

 

“You mean like tab A in slot B?  I’m not a  _ virgin, _ Otabek.”

 

“I mean getting a mating mark.  Do you know what it’s going to do to your body?”

 

“I’ll- I’ll go into heat.  Like they would induce at an Omega house.  Then we just-” he gestured vaguely to the bed again, “-until it passes.”  Yuri was valliantly fighting his blush, but knew it was a losing battle. He hated talking about this shit.  He wanted them to just- Otabek stepped forward, and Yuri thought  _ this is it, _ but he stopped at the foot of the bed and sat down with a sigh.  Yuri sternly reminded himself that he was  _ not _ relieved by that.

 

“I’m going to have to bite you hard enough to pop your scent gland.  If we’re not already having sex, that’s going to  _ hurt. _  And then your body is going to be flooded with hormones telling it to produce an endometrium.  You’re going to be overwhelmed with the urge to mate, to breed. You’re not going to be mindless, no, but it’s going to be  _ impossible _ to ignore.  You’ll be more uninhibited, and you’re probably going to say things you wouldn’t dream of saying otherwise.”

 

“I  _ know _ that part.  That’s one of the reasons I didn’t want-  I wasn’t willing to humiliate myself by begging for some stranger’s knot.”

 

“Your pheramones are going to trigger my rut, so I’ll be just as uninhibited,” Otabek assured him.  He pushed on when Yuri looked relieved. “That means I’ll knot you. And while it’s not likely to be formed fully during your first mated heat, you  _ are _ going to be getting an endometrium.”

 

Otabek waited.  Yuri just stared at him, uncomprehending.  “The chances are small this first time, but Yura, you  _ could _ get pregnant.”

 

Oh.

 

Oh.

 

_ Oh. _  Yuri felt the blood drain from his face as his stomach twisted in apprehension.  He could get knocked up already? He hadn’t thought- hadn’t really considered… All the further he’d planned was getting PC off his back by getting marked.  Now he wasn’t facing the prospect of going through a full heat with a stranger, but the intended outcome was the same no matter who he did it with. Pregnancy.

 

Yuri wasn’t ready to be a parent.  Yes, he was welcome to give his child up for adoption if he chose, and after that he was allowed to get any contraceptives he wanted - but the idea of  _ his child _ growing up knowing it hadn’t been wanted made his chest ache.  He didn’t want his own kid to go through what he had.

 

He felt paralyzed, caught totally off guard by this thing that should have been so fucking  _ obvious. _  His heart was pounding, and no amount of wanting it otherwise was calming it down.  Then Otabek’s hand rested on Yuri’s knee. Yuri looked up.

 

“Don’t panic,” he murmured, soft and low.  Yuri’s body reacted to the calm, steady presence of the Alpha before he even realized it was happening.  “I’m guessing from the look on your face just then that you aren’t ready for that yet.”

 

“No.”

 

“Okay then.  I’ll use condoms.  They’re not foolproof, but between that and the fact that this is your first, you’re more likely to win the lottery and be struck by lightning on the same day.  Twice.” He smiled a little when Yuri huffed out a laugh. “So no pressure.”

 

Yuri nodded, feeling a thousand times better.  Condoms. Such an easy solution. Otabek just had to wear one and he didn’t have to worry about becoming a parent.  Yet. “And you’re one hundred percent okay with that? With not-” Yuri trailed off, unsure exactly what he was trying to ask.

 

“Right now?  Absolutely. I don’t want to rush you into anything you’re not comfortable with.”  Otabek sat back with a sigh when Yuri still looked unsure. “If you’re asking me if I  _ want _ kids, later on, then… I mean, all that shit with the Population Control aside, I  _ do _ want a family someday.  But I’m not in a hurry.” He shrugged in his trying-to-look-casual way.  “Besides, we both agreed to give this a shot. That doesn’t commit us to anything.  If we aren’t happy or you decide you don’t ever want kids with me, you’re free to go on your way and I can just give someone a secondary mating mark.  No big deal.”

 

Yuri felt relief wash through him palpably.  No big deal. He didn’t have to do anything. Otabek could always have kids with someone else if he wanted them.  No pressure.

 

“Thank you,” Yuri found himself saying, despite how foul those words usually tasted in his mouth.  Otabek deserved Yuri’s gratitude. He was the only reason Yuri was getting literally everything he wanted instead of being strapped on his back at the Omega house.

 

“My pleasure.”

 

Yuri’s mouth hitched into a crooked smile.  “That’s the second time you’ve said that to me.  I’m a pain in the ass, you know. I’m just as snide and belligerent as I was ten years ago, and twice as bitter.  You’re going to hate me by the end of the week, I’ll bet.”

 

“To be honest I’ll consider it fortunate if by the end of the week I’m clear headed enough to think anything except how gorgeous your eyes are.  A rut can turn even the most unappealing Omega into a beauty in his Alpha’s eyes, and you, Yura, are nowhere near unappealing.” His hand rose up and gently traced the line of Yuri’s cheekbone.  Yuri only just kept himself from leaning into the touch.

 

“Careful,” Yuri warned breathlessly, “or you’ll sound like a kid with a crush.”

 

“Can a twenty-three year old be a kid?”

 

Yuri noticed that Otabek didn’t try and deny the  _ crush _ part.  “I think it’s safe to say that neither of us are kids, anymore.”  He paused, daring himself to ask for what he suddenly wanted more than his next breath.  “Kiss me?” There, he’d said it. But - Otabek was giving him a look that seemed almost pained.  What did that mean? “Unless you don’t-”

 

His words were cut off by Otabek’s lips pressing against his, firm and urgent but still yielding.  Yuri sat frozen for a moment and then he was kissing Otabek back. Hands began to wander and the scent of pheromones in the air grew thicker.  In another moment, Yuri wasn’t able to tell what was gratitude and what was plain lust.

 

This was the Alpha he’d chosen.  The one who was going to mark his neck, to fuck him, to knot him.  His body was thrumming with anticipation, as if it could tell what he was planning and it was getting ready.  He felt a slip of moisture between his legs and didn’t manage to suppress the low whine that worked its way up his throat when Otabek brushed against his straining erection.

 

“I want you,” Otabek growled.  The sound sent a shiver of pleasure through Yuri.  He was already  _ panting _ for more of the animal side of Otabek, the primal part that would claim him beyond any doubt.

 

“Yes,” he moaned.

 

“You’re sure you want this?  Want me?”

 

“ _ Yes!” _  Yuri’s trembling hands started to strip Otabek’s clothes off, but suddenly Otabek’s own hands were there, making quick work of the fabric and then doing the same to Yuri’s clothes.

 

“God you smell so good.  Like a clear winter’s morning, like evergreen in a fireplace, like slick and  _ need _ -”  Otabek took another deep inhale at Yuri’s neck, then plucked him up from the chair and carried him to the bed.  “I want to give you so much pleasure. I want to make you come so many times there’s nothing left in you. I want to lick your release off your skin and then fuck you till you come one last time and let you taste yourself off of my fingers.”

 

“Be- _ ka!” _ Yuri keened and wrapped his legs around Otabek’s waist, greedy to have his Alpha in him.  He wanted everything Otabek was offering, wanted to give into any dirty fantasy Otabek could think of.  Yuri wanted to submit himself to Otabek’s every desire.

 

“I can smell how ready for me you are.  Your body is practically begging for my cock.  Do you want it, Yura?”

 

“Yes!”  Yuri clawed at Otabek’s back, trying to lift his hips closer to Otabek’s own.  Why was Otabek asking stupid questions? Why wasn’t he already fucking Yuri? They could already be joined, the thick length of Otabek’s cock stretching Yuri to his limits-  “Please,” Yuri begged shamelessly. “Please fuck me.”

 

Otabek groaned and kissed Yuri again, this time hard and desperate.  He surged forward, his cock slipping along the cleft of Yuri’s ass. Otabek would have dropped a hand between them to check Yuri’s readiness with his fingers, but Yuri was even more impatient than Otabek was, and he hooked his legs around Otabek’s back, lifting his hips until the tip of Otabek’s cock sank inside him.  They both shuddered with pleasure.

 

“You feel-” Otabek thrust another inch forward, then pulled back.  “So-” Another mini thrust. “Fucking-” Another thrust. “ _ Good!” _  He slammed home, the rest is his cock disappearing into Yuri’s body as if it had been made to fit there.

 

Yuri’s back bowed off the bed and he cried out brokenly.  This- this was not regular sex. This was nothing like what Yuri had experienced before.  He already felt as drunk on pleasure as he had expected to be once Otabek marked him, nearly mindless with his need for more, to be filled, rough and hard until he was overflowing-

 

“ _ God, yes,” _ Otabek agreed, and Yuri realized he’d been saying it out loud, practically begging Otabek for it.  Some dim part of his mind that was still rational wanted to hate that, but it was pushed aside. This wasn’t just anyone.  This was  _ his Alpha. _  The one who wanted him more than any other,  The one he could give ultimate pleasure to, the  _ only _ one who could make him knot.  No, there was nothing Yuri was too proud to say, to beg for.

 

“Mark me,” he pleaded, baring his neck in submission.  “Beka, Alpha,  _ mark me.” _

 

“You want me to bite you?” Otabek asked roughly, his voice practically a snarl as he continued to thrust hard.  Yuri nodded frantically. “You want me to make you mine? My bitch to mount and fuck and breed?”

 

Yuri came, his cock untouched between them.  There was half a second of shock on both their faces, then pleasure and need hit Yuri twice as hard and Otabek growled in satisfaction.  

 

“So you like the idea of that.”

 

“Yes,” Yuri panted, his cock still rock hard and throbbing.  “Yes, I want that. I want to be yours. Please-” He whined pathetically when Otabek slowed his thrusts.

 

“But you thought you were just going to go off and let some other Alpha have you.  You wanted to let some other Alpha fuck  _ my _ little Omega slut.”

 

“No!”  The thought was incomprehensible.  Yuri would only want  _ this _ man, this Alpha, between his legs.  “No, I’ll be yours. Just yours. Please, please fuck me until I’m ruined for anyone else.  Bite me so hard no one would dare even look twice my way. I  _ need _ it, Beka!”

 

“Good boy,” Otabek purred, starting to drive his cock into Yuri more deeply again.  “You’ll get my mark when you come again,” he promised. Yuri slipped his hand between them, intending to stroke his cock, but Otabek caught it and pinned it to the mattress above his head.  “No. Come on just my cock again. Show me how much you want it. Show me what a good cock whore you’re going to be.”

 

Yuri felt tears begin to slip from his eyes as he nodded eagerly.  Anything. He would do  _ anything _ to get Otabek to mark him.  He would show Otabek that he  _ deserved _ his mark.  That Otabek’s cock was perfect for him, was everything he needed-

 

“I’m going to sink my teeth into your skin and make you scream,” Otabek leaned down to whisper in Yuri’s ear.  “I’m going to make you mine, and then I’m going to stretch your pretty little hole around my knot while I fill you with my seed.  By the end of the night your belly is going to be round with it. I’ll have come down your throat and in your ass so much you won’t be able to take another drop.”

 

“Yesss- oh please, please-” Yuri’s voice was cut off in a strangled cry as his cock began to pulse.  Otabek slammed into him hard and bit the spot in the crook of Yuri’s shoulder where his scent gland was.  There was a moment of unbearable pressure, then a sharp burst of pain that spiraled into unimaginable pleasure.  Yuri thought, distantly, that he might have screamed, but he couldn’t be sure. The whole world felt overwhelming, as if Yuri was being pummelled by tsunami waves of sensation.  It was more than he could comprehend. Feelings of arousal and possessiveness and lust and belonging and pleasure -  _ oh _ , wave after wave of pleasure, were crashing through him.

 

Otabek slowed for a moment, then began fucking him anew.  Yuri whimpered, over stimulated, but Otabek snarled against his skin until Yuri went limp.  Satisfied, Otabek let his jaw slacken the slightest bit. A rush of Yuri’s blood, spicy with mating hormones, flooded his mouth and he drank it down with a moan.  Already, his body was reacting to the taste and scent. The base of his cock thickened, stretching Yuri wider.

 

With a soft whine, Yuri began to squirm.  Each thrust of Otabek’s hips pushed Yuri to the limits of what his already mating-ready hole could take.  Otabek’s teeth clamped down again with a vicious growl, deepening the mark. His mind was consumed with the need to dominate, to fuck, to breed-

 

Yuri went slack beneath him again, submitting fully.  His arousal sent another rush of slick over Otabek’s cock, further easing the way for the ever-expanding knot.  He felt utterly blissed out, unable to do anything but take the pleasure Otabek was giving him, especially when Otabek reached between them and wrapped his hand around Yuri’s weakly straining cock.  It was too much, more than he could bear after coming so much already, but Otabek gave him no reprieve. He stroked faster and harder, moving in time with his thrusts. 

 

Suddenly Otabek’s cock slammed deep into Yuri and stuck there, tied solidly inside him by the fully formed knot at the base of it.  His hand faltered for a moment on Yuri as his orgasm began washing through him, but then he caught himself and resumed, determined to make Yuri come again.  With them tightly secured together, Otabek was able to ease his teeth out of Yuri’s shoulder. He licked away a little trickle of golden fluid that dripped from the bite, savoring its sweetness.

 

“You’re mine.”

 

Yuri reacted viscerally to the rough timbre of Otabek’s voice, deeper than he’d ever heard it.  “Yes,” he agreed breathlessly.

 

“Do you feel that?  Feel me filling you up?”  Otabek licked and nipped along Yuri’s neck slowly, but his hand never stopped moving.  “I’ve claimed you as my own and now I’m pumping you full of my seed. You like that, don’t you.  Like being pinned to the bed, stuck on my knot, taking it like a good little Omega. Don’t you?”

 

“Y-yes,” Yuri stammered, mindless with pleasure.  His tongue felt thick, his brain sluggish. He felt like nothing more than a conduit of ecstasy, a hole and a cock to be stimulated over and over again.

 

“Come for me again,” Otabek ordered.  Yuri was helpless to do anything else, feeling almost as much relief in obeying Otabek as he did in the orgasm that gripped him.  He felt himself go limp again. After a few moments, he realized Otabek was speaking to him still, murmuring softly in his ear. “-so good, so good for me.  You’re so beautiful, Yura. So sweet and soft, so perfect. You were made for this, made for me. Made to be worshipped just like this.”

 

And Yuri  _ did _ feel as though he was being worshipped.  Otabek was running his fingers softly over Yuri’s skin, occasionally kissing away the stray tears that dripped down Yuri’s temples from overstimulation.  He licked up the drops of come that Yuri had shot up to his chest, then nuzzled Yuri’s neck, petting him and holding him close. Yuri basked in the rightness of it, in being pampered by his Alpha while they were knotted together.  Otabek was a good Alpha, taking care of him this way. Yuri was lucky to belong to him, lucky to be the one Otabek had chosen to breed.

 

Over and over, Otabek praised Yuri until he was practically glowing with it.  Until he was totally relaxed, wrapped up in Otabek’s assurance that he’d done well, that Otabek was pleased, that Yuri was  _ his. _

 

Time stretched so strangely that Yuri wondered if he’d somehow fallen asleep.  The next thing he knew, Otabek’s knot had gone down and he used the freedom to thrust shallowly into Yuri.  Yuri whimpered. He wanted it, but he was too sensitive, too overwhelmed. Seeing the discomfort on Yuri’s face, Otabek slowly and gently pulled back.  Despite everything, Yuri still wanted to cry out at the loss. This wasn’t right. Otabek’s cock was supposed to be in him, was supposed to be filling him-

 

He didn’t realize he was pleading Otabek’s name until Beka shushed him softly.  He looked almost clear eyed for the first time since they’d kissed, searching Yuri’s face.

 

“Yura?”

 

“Want-” Yuri whined plaintively.  He’d been physically sated almost beyond his limits, but he couldn’t be done.  He felt so empty, so cold… He  _ needed _ Otabek.  “Please…”

 

“Tell me what you want,” Otabek urged.  He traced his finger delicately along Yuri’s spent cock, and Yuri squirmed away from the touch.  No more there, then. While Yuri made soft keening sounds as he tried to articulate what he wanted, Otabek raised Yuri's leg to look at his hole.  It was obscenely slick, still flushed from friction, and clenched tight as it desperately tried to keep in the seed that would’ve been there if Otabek hadn’t worn a condom.  He knew that if he wanted, he could flip Yuri over and mount him again. It would be uncomfortable for Yuri at first as Otabek’s cock forced its way inside, but the Omega wouldn’t protest.

 

Otabek’s cock throbbed at just the thought of being inside Yuri again, but his only instinct stronger than the one to mate was the one to take care of his Omega.

 

“...please you,” Yuri finally managed to say.  Otabek nuzzled Yuri’s neck and hugged him close.

 

“You did please me, Yura.  So much.”

 

“No, I need… please, let me…”  He whined again and fresh tears fell from his eyes.  Understanding dawned on Otabek and he shushed Yuri gently.

 

“You want to pleasure me?  But your gorgeous little body is too sensitive to fuck again.”  Otabek smiled as Yuri nodded miserably. “I’ll take care of you,” Beka promised.  “Sit up.”

 

When Yuri managed to pull away - whimpering all the while - Otabek sat back against the headboard.  He spread his legs and invited Yuri between them with a crooked finger. Eager to obey, Yuri went willingly.  Otabek smiled in primal satisfaction. “Such a good little Omega,” he praised. Yuri glowed. “Do you want to suck my cock?”

 

Yuri looked down at it with wide eyes.  It was large, the way all Alpha cocks were, but seemed especially thick.  Even through the haze of sexual abandon, Yuri could hardly believe that it had fit inside him.  Still, his mouth watered for a taste of it. He nodded fervently. “Please,” he begged. “Please let me have it.”

 

“Go on, then,” Otabek invited.  Yuri dove forward and managed to wrap his lips around the swollen head.  Otabek’s hand fisted in his golden hair mercilessly. “I want to see it make your throat bulge.”  Yuri moaned, and the vibrations made Otabek’s cock jerk. “Take it all the way,” he instructed.

 

It shouldn’t have been physically possible, but it seemed the muscle relaxation that allowed him to take his Alpha’s cock inside his ass also allowed him to take it into his throat.  He sucked and pushed forward until his nose was pressed against Otabek’s pelvis. Otabek moaned, and something inside of Yuri lit up like a Christmas tree. It felt so right, to be stretched by his Alpha’s cock, to be servicing him, pleasuring him.  If his throat hadn’t been so stuffed, Yuri would have purred in contentment. He felt whole. Like he was fulfilling his only purpose.

 

He bobbed his head clumsily a few times before Otabek took over for him, using his fist in Yuri’s hair to hold him steady and fuck his face.  Yuri moaned and stroked Otabek’s belly to thank him for his generosity. Above him, Otabek was panting out praise that Yuri reveled in. He  _ was _ a good Omega.  He  _ was _ a perfect willing bitch for his Alpha.  He was beautiful and took Otabek’s cock so well.  It was the most complete he’d ever felt in his life.  It was almost better than being mounted, because this wasn’t about breeding - it was purely pleasure for his Alpha, and that was what Yuri wanted more than anything.

 

After a while, Yuri began to feel Otabek’s knot growing.  He wondered, almost beginning to panic, how he could give Beka a satisfying orgasm without pressure on his knot…  But Otabek forestalled his concerns by forcing Yuri deeper onto his cock until the bulge was lodged securely behind Yuri’s teeth.  They were locked like that, with Otabek’s cock down Yuri’s throat, pulsing rhythmically as he shot thick jets of come. Yuri tried to swallow, but the gesture was unnecessary.  The seed poured directly down his throat. In a few minutes, his stomach began to feel full and he wanted to cry at the joy of that. His Alpha’s come was stretching his belly. It was so perfect.  So right.

 

Yuri found himself staring up at Otabek adoringly through wet eyes, unimaginably happy.  Though he wanted to memorize every moment of this, he was suddenly exhausted. He struggled for a few moments, trying to stay awake, but then Otabek was petting his hair gently and murmuring encouragement.

 

“Sleep, beautiful.  You did so well. Just rest now.”

 

Yuri finally let his eyes flutter closed.  He fell asleep warm and content, basking in Otabek’s praise.

 

***

 

Yuri was having a dream about blushing.  He wasn’t sure  _ why _ he was blushing, only that he was embarrassed and he was blushing so hard that his entire body felt hot with it.  He wracked his brain, trying to figure out why he was so upset-

 

-and then he woke up, and memory crashed into him.  The dream blush became very real, especially when he realized he was curled up on top of Otabek, cuddling him like a kitten.  He felt frozen with mortification, bits of the hormone induced sex-a-thon coming back to him in flashes.

 

Oh god, had he actually  _ said _ those things?   _ Done _ those things?

 

“Do you remember,” Otabek’s deep, rumbling voice startled Yuri from his thoughts, “when we were kids, and that jerk from down the block insulted you, and I tried to punch him, but I slipped and ended up knocking out my front tooth?”

 

Yuri stayed frozen at first, not understanding why the hell Otabek was bringing up ancient history, and then he huffed out a laugh.  He  _ did _ remember that.  It had been kinda sweet of Beka to want to stand up for him, but obviously things hadn’t gone according to plan, and Otabek had talked with a lisp for almost a fuckin year until his new tooth grew in.  He looked up and saw Otabek smiling self-deprecatingly.

 

“You were kind of a chump when you were a kid,” Yuri snickered.

 

“You don’t even know the half of it.”

 

“I know what you’re doing, you know.”

 

Otabek cocked a brow.  “Oh yeah?”

 

“Trying to distract me from how fucking  _ mortifying _ last night was with embarrassing stories from when we were younger.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“And as much as I appreciate the effort, it won’t work.”  It had worked, quite a bit, but Yuri wasn’t gonna admit that.  He eased himself off of Otabek’s chest, keeping the blanket pulled up high.  “A knocked out tooth isn’t the same as… as… what  _ that _ was.”  Honestly, the only thing that made it even remotely better was that it  _ was _ Otabek.  If he’d acted that way with a stranger, or god forbid,  _ multiple _ strangers, Yuri was sure he’d be looking for a gun to shoot himself in the face.

 

“You were in the middle of a heat triggered by a mating bite.  You weren’t in control of yourself.”

 

“Yeah, but I said those things.  That means they were inside me somewhere.  Good fucking god, is every stereotype about mewling Omegas  _ true?” _

 

“Of course not.  Not any more than the stereotypes about thick-skulled, domineering Alphas.  You weren’t the only one who said some embarrassing things.”

 

“It’s not the sa-” Yuri stopped suddenly, remembering.  “Did you really call me your  _ bitch?” _

 

Otabek flushed crimson.  He tried to say something, stuttered so badly that it came out as unintelligible mush, then groaned.  Yuri cackled. If he thought even for a second that Otabek actually felt that about him, Yuri would’ve decked him hard enough to knock out another tooth and stormed off.  Knowing that Beka was just as humiliated by it as Yuri was about the things  _ he _ said, made it funny.

 

“And what else… a good little cock wh-” Yuri was cut off when Otabek clapped his hand over Yuri’s mouth.

 

_ “Please _ don’t repeat that shit out loud.  It’s bad enough that I said it once.  I swear to you, I’ve never been that foul mouthed before.  That was-”

 

“Pretty fuckin filthy,” Yuri finished for him.  He twisted the edge of the blanket between his fingers, wondering how much to admit.  “But… but at the time, I didn’t mind it. Like,  _ really _ didn’t mind it.  I kinda loved it.”

 

“And I can say with absolute honesty that there wasn’t a single thing you did last night that I wasn’t thrilled with.  You probably could’ve gotten up and moonwalked across the room and I would’ve worshipped every step you took.”

 

Yuri laughed a little at the mental image of that, then subsided.  “It, uh, won’t be like that every time, will it? Not that it wasn’t mind-blowingly pleasurable, but…”

 

“But you don’t want to be a puppet to your hormones whenever you have sex?”  Yuri nodded and Otabek smiled assuringly. “It won’t. Your hormone levels are always going to be higher during your heats, the way mine are during my ruts, but it won’t be anything like last night.  Getting a bonding mark releases enough chemicals in your brain to get an elephant high as a kite, but once your scent gland is popped, it doesn’t ever happen again. Even if I were to suddenly keel over and you took another mark, it wouldn’t be quite that… intense, again.”

 

Yuri let out a breath of relief.  “Good. That’s… good.” He realized he was idly stroking Otabek’s chest and jerked his hand away.  Otabek shook his head a little and brought Yuri’s hand back to where it had been.

 

“It’s okay,” he assured.  “You’re probably going to feel a little clingy for a few days.  It’s just the biology of the bond.”

 

Well, if it was just biology… Yuri let himself press a little closer to Otabek’s side  “Hey, just so you know, that was… it was really- nice. I mean, all the embarrassing crap aside, it felt… and you were very…”  He waved his hand, hoping that would explain it.

 

“I’m glad.  And, to return the favor, I’ll admit that there were a few times, when we were younger, that I thought about what it would be like… to do- that, with you.  And the reality was far better than anything I could’ve fantasized about.”

 

Yuri tilted his head back to see that Otabek was faintly blushing again.  Against his dark skin, it was ridiculously becoming. “Aw, you had a crush on me when we were kids?  That’s embarrassing.” He laughed.

 

Otabek just rolled his eyes with a smile.  “We’re mates now.”

 

“Even still.”  He laughed again, and Otabek kissed him to shut him up.

 

***

 

The trip to the register office was far more painless than Yuri had thought it would be.  There had been a part of him that expected some kind of punishment for his earlier evasion, or for them to try and cart him off to the Omega house still.  Not that he thought it would’ve been wise, considering how Beka’s bonding bite looked. Otabek had  _ savaged _ the side of Yuri’s neck, the mark deep and jagged and dark.  Yuri felt vaguely proud of that, for some reason.

 

Fortunately, they were greeted with smiles and their paperwork was handled quickly.  In half an hour, they walked out of the register office as Otabek Altin and Yuri Plisetski-Altin, mated pair.  A weight that had been pressing Yuri’s chest lifted, and he felt like he could breathe a little easier.

 

“Want to get some lunch?”  Otabek’s voice startled Yuri out of his thoughts.

 

“Yeah, I’m starving!  Wonder how many calories we burned in that fuck-a-thon…”

 

“Too many,” Beka grumbled.  “You’re already underfed.”

 

Yuri shot him a sideways glance.  “You calling me scrawny?”

 

“I’m calling you almost emaciated.  But hopefully it’s not something a few square meals can’t fix.”  

 

“I’ve been taking care of myself just fucking fine, you know.  I don’t need you swooping in-”

 

“Yura-” Otabek stopped and pulled Yuri to a stop beside him.  “That wasn’t what I meant. I’ve never thought you anything less than fully capable.  You’re practically a force of nature. I’m just offering to help out. It seems like things haven’t been easy lately.”

 

Yuri sighed and started walking again, headed to the cafe Otabek pointed out.  “Yeah, well… thanks.” He didn’t know how to respond to Otabek’s generosity. It was enough that Beka had been willing to mate him, but at least that Yuri had been able to understand because Beka was getting sex out of the deal.  He didn’t know an Alpha with a pulse that didn’t want sex with an Omega in heat. But Yuri still couldn’t wrap his head around why Otabek would offer more. Why be so generous? Why not trade the bond for sex and call that good enough?  Why offer Yuri a place in his home, in his life? Sure, they’d been friends when they were kids, but Yuri lived in the real world. He wasn’t so naive to think that Otabek was giving handouts to every down-on-his-luck Omega he’d known as a child.

 

A waiter greeted them when they walked into the cafe and led them to a table.  Everything on the menu looked mouthwatering, and Yuri took great relish in ordering multiple entrees.  Just because he didn’t  _ understand _ Otabek’s generosity didn’t mean he was gonna turn it down.

 

“So,” Otabek said once the waiter had whisked away their menus.  “If you don’t mind me asking, why did you wait so long to find a mate?”  

 

Yuri just stared at him, so Otabek rushed on.  “I mean, it’s not like you couldn’t have your pick of any Alpha.  You’re gorgeous. You’ve always been gorgeous. And you had to know that the deadline was coming up.”

 

“Not every Alpha is willing to put up with a smart-mouthed punk like me, and I’m not willing to put up with most of the idiots who would,” Yuri finally muttered.

 

“What about that short one you liked?  I always thought that you and he-”

 

“The other Yuuri?” Yuri glowered in indignation.  “I didn’t  _ like _ that piggy!  I- I was  _ interested _ in him.  In a  _ clinical _ way.  I didn’t-”  Yuri stopped, realizing that his vehement protests sounded like more of an admission than anything.  “Besides, he only ever had eyes for Victor.”

 

“Victor Nikiforov?  Isn’t he an-”

 

“Alpha?” Yuri scoffed.  “Everyone thought so. Not that it would’ve stopped those two idiots.  But when he finally got around to presenting, it was Omega. Freak of nature, if you ask me.  He’s a head taller than his Alpha and doesn’t have a meek bone in his body.”

 

Otabek laughed.  “And  _ you _ do?”

 

“That’s different.”

 

“Is it?”

 

Yuri glared, then shook his head.  “The point is, Yuuri wasn’t an option.  I did have… another offer, but it was a secondary mark from someone I can’t stand.”

 

“What about dating?  Before the deadline?”

 

Their meals arrived, and Yuri took his time digging into his food before answering.  “There were a few,” he finally admitted. “When I was a teenager. But after that, Grandpa got sick.  I wasn’t gonna be out fucking around while he sat at home needing care. I just kind of… forgot about it.  And when he died, it seemed like- like everything else had died with him. Like there wasn’t anything left but this f-fucking  _ void-” _

 

Otabek reached across the table and laid his hand over Yuri’s.  Yuri blinked furiously to keep the burning behind his eyes at bay.

 

“I’m sorry about Nicolai, Yura.”  Otabek’s thumb stroked gently across Yuri’s skin.  It was strangely soothing. From anyone else, it would’ve seemed insincere, even patronizing.  From Beka, it was a comfort. “He was a good man. I… I wish I could’ve been there to help.”

 

“I got through.”  But those months had been the hardest of Yuri’s life.  He’d been heartbroken without the man who’d raised him, the only person in the world who’d loved him unconditionally.  He’d been so lost. “I guess I just let it slip through the cracks. By the time I felt like I was on my feet again, I started getting the notices.  I went on a few dates, but they ended up being dicks.” Dicks with very specific ideas about an Omega’s place. And Yuri had no interest in being some dim witted Alpha’s house-Omega.  “Thankfully, just when things were looking their worst, you came along.” He took a drink of his tea and shrugged. “What brought you back, anyways? I never asked.”

 

Otabek stilled and looked away, as if he was uncomfortable.  “I always meant to come back. I wanted- I had a goal, you know?  I was working towards something, learning as much as I could, planning to come back here when I’d made something of myself, but-” He stopped, running a hand through his hair.  “I ended up always finding a reason to stay away. Then I had obligations where I was, and I just…” He cleared his throat. “But recently I- I didn’t have those obligations anymore.  So I came back. And I found you.”

 

“And now we’re playing house together,” Yuri grinned.

 

“Until you decide you want to start for real.”

 

Yuri laughed.  “Or until you get sick of me and chuck me out.”  But Yuri felt the first stirrings of something he hadn’t had in a long time.  Hope. That maybe, just maybe, this could actually work. That he and Otabek could make it as a couple.  

 

As Otabek took Yuri’s hand, holding it tight, Yuri felt lucky enough for it to be possible.


End file.
